The Gift of Love
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: AU – After the defeat of the Black Organization. Sometimes, the greatest gifts of love come in small packages. Shinichi/Ran. UPDATED!
1. The Gift

**Title**: The Gift of Love

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: AU – After the defeat of the Black Organization. Sometimes, the greatest gifts of love come in small packages. Shinichi/Ran.

**Rating**: Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Detective Conan's cast. Though I wish that Kaito Kid/Shinichi/Heiji is mine. Too bad, right?

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Go on… read…and enjoy!

* * *

It had been weeks since the final defeat of the dreadful Black Organization, and it had taken weeks for lives to get back to normal, or as normal as they could get. Despite everything, Ran still found it hard to believe that Conan had been Shinichi all along, that the one she was patiently waiting for, endlessly worrying about and ceaselessly missing, was right beside her all this time.

Sure, she had been angry. Even "angry" seemed too mild a word to describe it. The sheer agony of betrayal, of being lied to, it cut deep into her soul, and she saw red for a long time before rationality managed to push some sense into her, enough for her to realize that Shinichi had done what he had to, to protect them from the worst possible fate.

As soon as she emerged from the haze of her conflicting emotions, she noticed that Shinichi had gone strangely quiet and downcast, even more so after she gave him a cold shoulder. And a second realization hit; she wasn't the only one who was deeply hurt. Shinichi… her poor Shinichi. No wonder she loved him so much.

Because till now, even though Ai Haibara/Sherry/Miyano Shiho had teamed up with Japan's most elite scientists, the antidote for the accursed APTX 4869 still hadn't been ready. So the two shrunken adults remained… shrunken.

And once, she saw Shinichi longingly eyeing people his age, playing soccer. Long limbs infused with power, strength and speed. But what troubled her so was that she couldn't read his expression.

"I cannot give him any more of the APTX 4869 prototype antidote," Haibara had said when Ran had gone to plead her for it. Ran couldn't watch Shinichi being miserable with his child body. "His body is no longer strong enough to withstand the pain and the transformation. This time it will kill him."

There went her attempt to make things between them alright again.

Now that her Dad knew that Conan-kun was Shinichi, Shinichi had left the agency and back to his abandoned home beside Agasa-hakase. She paid him a surprise visit one day, only to find him sitting amidst the dark, dust and gloom, spectacles tossed carelessly aside, knees drawn up to his chest. He didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence.

"Shinichi?"

The miniature detective glanced away, not wanting to look at her, but Ran had been close enough to catch tear trails on his smudgy cheeks. Goodness, Shinichi had been depressed all this while, and she had been too mad at him to notice. Guilt rose to rear its ugly head, forcing her to swallow a sudden lump in her throat. No matter what had happened, he was still someone she deeply cared about, and seeing him like this, all her remaining anger just fell away.

"Go away, Ran," he croaked. "You shouldn't be here."

Ran approached him slowly, frowning. "I am not mad at you anymore, Shinichi."

And she was startled when he leaped to his feet, eyes welling with unshed tears, voice brimming with hate. "You shouldn't stop being mad at me. You should stay mad at me. You should HATE me!" Then his voice softened, "You don't deserve someone like me, Ran. You don't deserve a liar and a hypocrite like me."

It took all of her will NOT to rush to Shinichi and envelope him in a desperate hug. "I could never hate you, Shinichi."

"Even after all that I've said and done?" came the bitter retort. "I hate myself right now."

"Even after all that you've said and done," Ran affirmed, with a gentle smile. "There is no reason for you to hate yourself. Because no one hates you, Shinichi."

That's right. As angry and mortified as Dad was at Shinichi, he was begrudgingly grateful for the shrunken detective. Conan-kun had saved their lives countless times, had been there for them without fail, assisted in solving crime, brought joy and warmth to the family like no one could ever do. Ever since Conan-kun left, there was a hollowness, an emptiness in the family that couldn't seem to disappear.

The big throwdown with the Black Organization had been a secret to the world, and it was per Shinichi's request. So no one else besides the ones closest to him knew about the intense fight, and his fight against Death to get back to the living. And since he couldn't resume his life as Kudo Shinichi, he continued living as Edogawa Conan, only not living with the Mouris anymore.

All alone, in this huge, empty house… Ran felt sick inside.

"Shinichi…" She began, suddenly unsure of how to say it. She was the one who kicked him out of her house, in the first place. "Why don't you come to live with us again?"

Shinichi shot her a look of pure disbelief it was almost comical. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "No. Dad was the one who talked to me about it. We discussed for a bit last night, and he was worried about you living all alone here. Besides, he missed you. We both do."

Shinichi snorted sadly. "You don't miss me… you miss Edogawa Conan. I am no longer him. I can't be him, not after what had happened."

"You are still Edogawa Conan until Kudo Shinichi can return, for good," Ran reminded him gently.

A pained smile. "Not around your father. I'm sorry, Ran, but I can't go back. I'll just stay here… I'll be fine."

Ran knew that once Shinichi had made his mind, there's nothing she could do to change it. She got up and started hunting for a light switch. "Well, then, if you wanna stay here, then let's do some cleaning, shall we?"

Lights flooded the room, and Shinichi had to use his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. As soon as his vision had adjusted, he found Ran's dazzling smile. And he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Let's do this."

_Meet me in Beika Park at sunset._

_Love, Ran_

Shinichi grasped at the handwritten note, frowning to himself as he stared out at the horizon. The sun had set, cresting the sky with beautiful hues of orange and red, even with encroaching promise of darkness. The world had quietened somewhat, with everyone intent on going home after school or work to rest or enjoy before a new day began again.

He wondered why Ran had wanted to meet him here, of all places. Things between them were rocky, at best. Hesitant, tentative, unsure. Everytime he caught Ran having that wistful look on her face, he felt like he wanted to curl up somewhere to die. He hated himself for putting that look on her face, putting that pain in her life, putting her through all of it. It was his problem, yet he ended up dragging her in the situation and hurt her. It hurt him to see her like that, hurting because of him. He loved her so much, and yet….

_Love, Ran_

And yet, despite what had happened, she still loved him. Shinichi smiled sadly. Was he even worthy of her love?

"Shinichi."

That sounded like Ran… but it didn't sound like Ran. Startled, he whirled around, and went slack-jawed in astonishment.

"Ran!"

It was Ran, alright, but a much smaller version… a _younger_ version of Ran. Slightly chubbier, with shorter hair and rounder face, but her eyes… held the wisdom, love, warmth and sadness that only the older Ran possessed.

"Ran… why? Why are you….? How…?"

Ran stepped forward, smiling gently. "I thought that since I couldn't get the antidote for you, I make myself smaller so you won't be lonely anymore."

When Shinichi continued to stare at her in complete bafflement, she took his hands in hers and explained the best she could. "I asked Haibara to give me one of the APTX 4869 drugs, so that at least, even though we are together… we are _together_."

"Ran…." The enormity, the sincerity of Ran's love had rendered him speechless.

"I love you, Shinichi," Ran said simply, staring into his eyes intently, "I can't bear to see you hurting because of something you HAD to do. I can't bear to see you still suffer from the cruelty of the organization long after they had been destroyed. I can't bear seeing you in pain of watching what adults can do while you are still stuck in that body. I can't bear seeing you so lonely. Alone in your pain. I want to be a part of it."

Shinichi's vision blurred. "Ran…" was all he managed before he pulled Ran into a tight and desperate embrace. "God, Ran, I love you so much."

Ran hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder, allowing her tears of happiness to flow, soaking into his shirt. "I know, Shinichi, I know. I love you too."

And that was the answer to his unspoken question – Yes, he is worthy of her love.

- The End -

* * *

That's it. *grins* I had enough of Shinichi trying and waiting to get back to his body, and hey, why not make Ran get to his level? To meet him halfway in his effort and become a couple, hmm…

Wondering if I shouldn't make this a one-shot… but we'll see. I need to keep those ideas coming. *winks*

Hope you've enjoyed reading. Thank you for your time, and reviews are very, very much appreciated.


	2. The Beginning of a New Beginning

**Chapter Two:** The Beginning of a New Beginning

******Summary**: Now that both of them are together, where do they go from here?

**Disclaimer**: Anything and anyone you recognize from Detective Conan, is from Detective Conan.

**Author's Note**: As promised, here is Chapter Two. Hope this is going as planned. Thank you so much for your support, alerts and reviews. They had me going! So this chapter is for YOU.

* * *

"Tomori Irene," Shinichi said suddenly, looking at Ran with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That will be your alias from now on. Just like Edogawa Conan is mine."

Ran frowned, "Why Tomori Irene?"

"_To Sherlock Holmes she is always __**the **__woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer. They were admirable things for the observer — excellent for drawing the veil from men's motives and actions. But for the trained reasoner to admit such intrusions into his own delicate and finely adjusted temperament was to introduce a distracting factor which might throw a doubt upon all his mental results. Grit in a sensitive instrument, or a crack in one of his own high-power lenses, would not be more disturbing than a strong emotion in a nature such as his. And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory._" Shinichi had his eyes closed as he quoted from his memory, the beginning of 'A Scandal in Bohemia'.

"So Irene Adler was Holmes' woman of interest. Like I am your woman of interest," Ran surmised, relishing the blush on Shinichi's cheeks. "And what of Tomori?"

"You are Mouri Ran. Tomori is the closest I get to Mouri." Shinichi grinned. Abruptly he stopped, frowning. "How do your parents react to your decision to take the APTX 4869, anyway?"

"They were against it, of course," Ran answered brightly, "My dad even threatened to cause you serious bodily harm for making his dear daughter coming up with such a stupid idea." At this, Shinichi sweatdropped, and Ran couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Mom was no better. She threatened all sorts of lawsuits to be filed against you and your parents." Ran's laughter doubled when Shinichi paled. "But in the end they relented. Because they know that once I had made up my mind, there's nothing they can do to change it. Besides…"

When she trailed off, Shinichi nudged her gently. "Besides…?"

"Besides, it's no secret that I love you," Ran finished with a soft smile. "And they understand."

Shinichi had nothing to say to that; just squeezed her hand in response but the love in his eyes had said it all.

They had been walking aimlessly, hand in hand, in Beika Park, after Ran's surprise. They walked for miles in silence, enjoying the fact that they loved each other, and they were together, and things had finally fallen in all the right places. Shinichi had never been happier. It was worth every difficult moment he went through. It was worth being shrunk to a grade-schooler.

"Oh," Ran exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "I almost forgot. Agasa-hakase invited us to his house after…." She gestured vaguely, blushing a little. "He seems very excited. Said he wanted to show us something."

Shinichi smiled. "Let's go there, then. I think I know what he wanted to show us."

"And what's that?" Ran wanted to know.

But Shinichi only winked and put a coy finger to his lips. Ran let out an exasperated sigh. Forever a mystery geek, her Shinichi.

* * *

"Ran-kun! Kudo-kun!" Agasa-hakase greeted them amiably. "My, my, look at both of you. Kawaii!"

"Agasa-hakase!" Twin protests rang out. Professor Agasa just chuckled in amusement as he led them to his labs, to a table where an array of items had been laid out. Shinichi muttered something akin to "I knew it!" when he saw what the items were.

"What's this?" Ran asked, picking up a red headband, complete with a nicely-done ribbon. There was a button on the underside, though. Curious, Ran pressed it, and yelped as the headband stiffened and jerked in her hands. Mere seconds later, she was staring at what looked like a boomerang. She gave it an experimental throw; hurling it in the air and watched it sail through the room and back. She caught it in mid-air deftly with a hand, amazement on her face. She pressed the button again, and the boomerang softened back into the headband.

"That is what I called, Headband Boomerang," Agasa-hakase proclaimed proudly. "This is especially useful if you wish to disarm criminals with weapons."

Ran happily put on the headband, and preened for Shinichi to see. A slight blush from him told her that yes, she looked good. Professor Agasa cleared his throat, and both of them turned to look at him.

"Ran-kun will have the same items that Conan-kun is wearing," he continued, showing her the respective items as he spoke. "The glasses, the watch, the badge, the earring cellphone and the Elastic Suspenders. However, Shinichi will be the one explaining to you their functions." With this, he shot Shinichi a mischievous look, who rolled his eyes.

"Considering that if I am to explain everything to you now, we will be very late in getting home," Shinichi said, putting the glasses on Ran and stepping back to admire. Ran blinked to adjust her vision, only to see Shinichi smiling warmly at her. "There you go. Now you look exactly like your mom." Ran reddened shyly.

"As for the shoes," Professor Agasa interrupted with a subtle clear of his throat. "They are especially for Ran-chan, for girls, that is, and they have the same function as the shoes Conan-kun is wearing But, I have added an additional feature." He demonstrated by pressing the heel of the shoe against the counter, and behold, two wheels appeared on its sole. "Just tap your heel, hard against the floor, and you'll activate the wheels. Tap it again to hide it. This feature is useful if you wish to outrun a criminal on foot."

"Sugoi!" Shinichi gasped. "I want wheels in my shoes, too!"

Professor Agasa shot him a look. "You already have your skateboard, Shinichi-kun. Don't be greedy." At Shinichi's crestfallen face, the kindly professor grinned. "I'm working on it. So both of you can have a run of your lives. Together." He snickered when Shinichi flushed.

Ran took the shoes from Professor Agasa, wonder in her eyes. "Thank you, Agasa-hakase."

"Don't mention it. I'm working on more items now just for you, Ran-kun. I'll let you or Shinichi-kun know when they are ready, okay?"

They thanked the Professor and bid him good-night. When they reached Shinichi's house, Ran stopped walking to look at him.

"It's okay, Shinichi. I can walk home from here."

"Barou!" came the instant irritated reply. "It's dark out. I have never allowed you to walk home alone before and I won't start now. Especially now you are a grade-schooler all over again."

For a moment, Ran just stared at him. Then she doubled over with laughter. Laughing so hard tears came into her eyes. "Shinichi, you should have seen your face!"

"Barou," Shinichi said again, but this time, softer with affection. He reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go. Before your Dad decides to have me for dinner. It's already late."

But when they reached the Mouri Detective Agency, they had a pleasant surprise.

"Okasan?" Ran murmured, staring at her mother in astonishment. Eri Kisaki was lounging on the battered couch, sipping a cup of coffee while watching television. She even dressed like she was going to stay. Meanwhile, Kogorou Mouri was on the nearby armchair, reading newspaper and smoking. Both of them looked up when Ran opened the door.

"Ran-chan, welcome home!" Eri got up from her seat and approached her daughter happily, before squatting to give Ran a hug. "Where have you been? It's quite late, young lady."

Ran plastered a sweet smile. "I told you that I went to meet Shinichi, right? Then we had to go to Agasa-hakase's house to collect some items. How about you, Mom? What are you doing here?"

Eri leaned back, frowning. "What am I doing here? I am going to stay with you and your father again, of course. You think I can leave you, already like this, in your father's care?"

"Hey! Just what do you mean by that?" Kogorou thundered, glaring at his wife severely, at the same time Ran exclaimed, "Really, mom? You're going to stay with us?"

Eri ignored her husband, as usual. She focused her attention solely to her little girl. Always her little girl. "Yes, Ran. For good this time. Your father and I had a little talk while you're away, and we've came to an understanding. For you, we'll stay together, from now on."

"Okasan!" Ran flung her arms around her mother's neck and held on tight. For the second time that night, she shed tears of happiness. For once in her life, everything was going just as she fervently wished for.

After awhile, Kogorou cleared his throat and asked gruffly, "Where is that brat? He sent you home, didn't he?"

Ran gasped. She had almost forgotten. "Shinichi!"

"Go get him," Eri tilted her head at the door. "And bring him in. We would like to talk to him."

Ran hesitated, looking at both her Mom and Dad. "Please don't be harsh to him, okay? He… he isn't exactly…" She trailed off, fumbling for the appropriate words to describe Shinichi's uncertainty. "He isn't exactly as strong as he appears to be. Not after…" _Not after revealing that he and Edogawa Conan were the one and the same. Not after defeating the horrendous criminal organization and almost died in the aftermath. Not after being harshly rejected and kicked out of the agency to live in despair and gloom all by himself._ Tears welled in her eyes again, this time; they were tears of shame and sorrow.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mom's warm eyes. Even Dad's countenance had softened a little. "Don't worry, Ran. Now go get him."

Ran studied her parents a little while longer, before nodding and dashing off the stairs into the street, yelling Shinichi's name. There, in the distance, she saw him, walking slowly away, shoulders hunched, head bowed. A sad figure in the darkness. Where was the tall, bold and confident Shinichi she once knew?

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi stopped walking and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her running towards him. "Ran! Why are you here?"

Ran grabbed the detective's hand, and dragged him back to the agency. "My parents want to see you. Come on!"

Shinichi attempted to dislodge her hold on his wrist, and tried to dig his heels into the pavement, tried to stop her so he could have his doubts clarified. "Ran! Wait a minute! No, wait! I'm not…."

"It's okay, Shinichi," Ran promised, looking at him so tenderly Shinichi felt his doubts subside. "It's gonna be okay."

Her hand in his, Shinichi felt that he would go through anything, come hell or high water, for Ran. So he entered the agency, putting on a brave front and hoped that his nerves and heart got the idea and played along.

Eri Kisaki peered down at him, eyebrows raised in amusement. "My, my, my, looking at you, I still cannot believe that you are Kudo Shinichi. But I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, given that Edogawa Conan is an exceptionally bright and courageous little boy with practically no self-preservation when his loved ones are in danger. Having said that, I should have noticed very much earlier how very much alike Conan and little Shinichi are. But I guess we all are fooled by this –" Eri tugged Conan's glasses away and smiled down at him, "and how, at times, he really behaves like an adorable and good little boy."

Shinichi managed an awkward smile.

Kogorou huffed, tossing his papers aside. "Since I had chewed you out once before, I would not do it again. Thinking back, you have saved our lives countless times, and taught me much about investigation work. Although I can't still quite forgive you for using me to deliver your deductions," A sharp glower that had Shinichi cringing, "I want you to stay with us and continue with the Sleeping Kogorou act until you get your body back."

At that, Shinichi blinked owlishly. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard him," Ran nudged him playfully. "You can stay with us, just like before."

"So the living arrangements will be like this," Eri continued, "Ran will be sleeping in my room, and Conan-kun will be with the old man. As for Ran's sudden disappearance, the cover story will be as such; Shinichi and Ran went to Hawaii with Shinichi's parents for a long vacation. We also will be enrolling Ran in Teitan Elementary School, together with Conan-kun. I'm sure I can collaborate with the police for a new official record for our new Ran. However… we have yet to decide the name for Ran…" Eri trailed off, thinking.

"Tomori Irene," Ran blurted. "My new name will be Tomori Irene."

It was Eri's turn to blink. "Tomori Irene?" Then she brightened. "That is not a bad idea. Tomori Irene, it is. Well, then, it is settled. Shinichi-kun, you can start living with us."

"But but but…." Shinichi stammered, wanting to refuse but the words just refused to coordinate with his thinking.

Kogorou slapped his back enthusiastically, laughing. "Why not? Since you are going to be our son-in-law anyway, I don't see a problem."

"Otousan!" Ran cried. Shinichi pretended not to hear, though he could not quite hide the reddening of his cheeks.

And just like that, they embarked on a new beginning. Together.

- To Be Continued-

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope it does turn out nicely, and to your satisfaction.

Oh, and the paragraph on Irene Adler? Is from Wikipedia, Irene Adler.

See you again in the next chapter!


	3. Tomori Irene

**Chapter Three: **Tomori Irene

**Summary**: Ran's first day as Tomori Irene, and Tomori Irene's first day in Teitan Elementary School.

**Disclaimer**: Anything and anyone you recognize from Detective Conan, is from Detective Conan.

**Author's Note**: At long last, this is Chapter Three. Sorry to keep you waiting!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tomori Irene**

"_It will be alright," Shinichi had promised. "For today you just have to observe. Don't worry. Just follow my lead. So, I see you later in school."_

_With a cheerful wave and a wink, Shinichi had turned around and ran off, leaving her gaping in baffled shock after him._

Ran scowled as she followed Kobayashi-sensei from behind. She loved Shinichi to pieces, but sometimes, she felt like strangling him. Maybe she should. Hah!

_But_, she thought as she glanced furtively around. _Years had gone by and still this school hasn't changed at all. Maybe the teachers had changed, but other than that, it feels exactly like it did back then. It sure does bring back memories… _

"Irene-chan. Irene-chan. Irene-chan!"

Ran snapped to attention, realizing belatedly that she was now Irene-chan. "Yes, Sensei?"

Kobayashi-sensei knelt down and gave her a gentle smile. "I understand that you are scared and nervous, being in a new school, in a different country, surrounded by new faces. But I just want to let you know that once you'll get used to your new environment, you'll like it. Okay?"

It was all Ran managed to do not to sweatdrop. "Hai, Sensei."

_If only she knew that I had been to this school for years_, Ran thought in amusement, following the teacher into her 'new' class, where she knew that her Shinichi was waiting. Ran smiled dreamily, her heart blooming with warmth at the mere thought.

"Good morning children!" followed by the monotonous drone of "Good morning Sensei!"

As soon as the class seated, Kobayashi-sensei announced, "Today, a new student will be joining our class –"

A startled gasp and the sound of a chair being scooted back roughly as Edogawa Conan stood up in shock. "Irene-chan?"

His eyes sparkled, _Play along with me_.

And so she did.

Ran schooled her face to that of a stunned expression. "Conan-kun?" Then she brightened considerably, "Conan-kun!"

Silence filled the room as they blinked at each other, with Kobayashi-sensei and their little classmates blinking owlishly at them.

"Do you two know each other?" The teacher finally asked, breaking the astonished silence.

Conan nodded, smiling brightly. "Hai! She is my best friend from America! We are neighbors and always play together, until the day I had to go to Japan." He ended his explanation with a sad note, staring morosely at the table. Suddenly he looked up at her and the cheerfulness returned. "What are you doing here, Irene-chan? Why are you here in Japan?"

Kobayashi-sensei cleared her throat disapprovingly. "Sit down, Conan-kun. You can catch up with her later. Now, Irene-chan, would you please make a formal introduction of yourself to the class?"

"Hai!" Turning to the class, her gaze softening whenever it landed upon Shinichi, Ran began. "My name is Tomori Irene. I come from America. My parents sent me here to stay with my relatives. I think I will be here for a long time. So please, lend me your guidance!" At that, she bowed; cheeks reddening slightly as she faintly wondered if she was on the right track.

Apparently, the teacher was satisfied. "We are pleased to have you with us, Irene-chan. You can sit at the table beside Conan-kun."

_That used to be Ai-chan's place_, Ran realized when she saw the faces of the Shounen Tantei become crestfallen. Especially Mitsuhiko-kun. He had a crush on Ai-chan, afterall.

But everyone else was waiting, and Shinichi was beaming, so she did what she was told. Ayumi-chan was glaring at her the whole time, and Ran flinched. Ouch, Ayumi-chan was jealous of her. She liked Conan-kun, afterall. Ran mentally rolled her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan. Conan-kun is my property. And I will not share._

"Alright, class. We will start our Math lesson now. Please take out your Math textbook and turn to page 53."

And so the day began.

* * *

_Break time:_

"Irene-chan, this is Kojima Genta-kun, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun and Yoshida Ayumi-chan."

"Yoroshiku!" The boys chorused happily. Ayumi-chan huffed and mumbled something resembling the greeting.

That garnered the boys' worried attention. "Ayumi-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Erm, guys?" Conan-kun interrupted. "I can't join you today. I am going to show Irene-chan around the school for a bit, and no," he inserted sternly with a glare. "You can't follow us. She is already scared and nervous, and I don't want her to feel worse. She needs time getting used to everything. Besides, Genta-kun really needs to eat." Right on cue, the said boy's stomach rumbled loudly. Genta-kun blushed as he patted his stomach, enduring Mitsuhiko's annoyed glare with a sheepish grin.

"So don't wait up for us okay?" Conan-kun gave a little wave. "We'll be back just in time for our next lesson."

And with that, they turned around and walked away, hand in hand. Even without looking, the pair could feel Ayumi's heated gaze piercing their backs.

"She is really jealous, isn't she?" Shinichi commented, not looking at all worried despite the tone in his voice.

"She should be," chided Ran. "She likes you."

"I feel bad though," Shinichi confessed softly. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. She likes Conan-kun, because she doesn't know that Conan-kun and Shinichi-oniisan are the actually the same person. Imagine what will happen if she does."

Ran grimaced. "Better if she doesn't. Too much information for her to handle. For any kid to handle."

"As if running into corpses is what a normal child ought to do," came the light retort. "It's a miracle they don't have any nightmares or phobias because of the frequency of stumbling into murder cases. Because of me."

Ran frowned at his subtle hint of despair. "They are growing up to be fine young detectives, aren't they? Even Genta-kun is catching up, slowly but surely. So there is nothing to worry about."

"That might be true," Shinichi conceded reluctantly. "But Ayumi-chan…"

"Will get over it," Ran cut in firmly. "She knows you like someone else. It just takes time for her to accept the truth, that's all."

That seemed to cheer Shinichi up. He flashed a relieved smile. "That's good to know."

When they reached the library, Ran stopped at the entrance for awhile, gazing fondly at the facility, and it did something strange to Shinichi's heart.

"How I missed this library," Ran whispered as they entered, gazing around with that similarly awestruck gleam in her eyes. "I remembered that you read every single one of the books in here, right? And oh, then there was the strange man who led us all over Beika just to let us watch the sunset."

Shinichi winked. "It is more complicated than it seems, Irene-chan, but I will tell you later."

"You better," Ran rolled her eyes. "But I still can't believe that you had read all the books here. Didn't they bring in new books? I am sure they must have. They can't be keeping decades-old books till now."

The detective beamed. "True. They had new books, and I had read them all."

Ran stared at her boyfriend, incredulous. "You really ARE a geek."

"But a geek whom you love," Shinichi rebutted with a cheeky grin, eyes twinkling in delight.

When Ran blushed faintly, Shinichi laughed.

After leaving the library and wandering around in silence rather aimlessly for awhile, Ran suddenly said, "Do you remember that time we played hide and seek when we're in first grade?"

"I didn't play, remember?" Shinichi reminded her, frowning.

Ran scowled. "Yeah, you didn't. You said you had a soccer tournament coming. And we had to play without you."

"In the end, I was the one who found you," Shinichi retorted, pushing the small staircase away and rapping on the double doors. "You were hiding in here, and got stuck."

"Good thing I had you around back then," Ran smiled. "And even now. Wow, come to think of it, you were already a detective at that time!"

Shinichi blushed at Ran's unexpected compliment. "Erm, well, I basically observed and put two and two together."

"And that was good enough," beamed Ran.

They walked silently for awhile, relishing each other's company. For a moment it seemed as if they had been catapulted back in time, when Shinichi was a smart but seemingly arrogant little boy and she was a naïve little girl. Shinichi was trying so hard to show that he didn't care, but his actions for her, selfless and unspoken, had told her more than enough. Like pretending not to care when one of their classmates, Daisuke mocked her about her family being dysfunctional. Sonoko had been fiercely angry, but Shinichi just kept quiet, only muttering how '_This has nothing to do with me'_ before walking away after Sonoko harshly scolded him. However, a few days later, after the day of Tanabata, Daisuke suddenly became very apologetic, even praising how beautiful her Mom was. Somehow it turned out that Shinichi was behind the boy's sudden change of attitude.

"You never did tell me how you managed to talk Daisuke into helping you," Ran accused. "And what of the photo of us taken in the Star Festival at Mall Avenue?"

Shinichi sweatdropped. "I'll tell you later. Promise! Besides, the bell for next class is going to ring… now."

Ran jumped as the school bell shrilled indicating the end of break time. She fixed Shinichi a glare. "Saved by the bell. I'll put it on your tab, then. Don't forget, _Conan-kun_."

_Only Ran can make my name sound like a dire threat_, Shinichi thought, caught between amusement and slight intimidation.

Ran giggled at the stricken look on Shinichi's face as she linked her arm around his. "I'm kidding. You can tell me whenever you are ready. I'll be waiting. Come on, let's get back to class."

As they scurried back to class, Shinchi couldn't help but think that he had finally found a reason to enjoy elementary classes, and that reason was happily clinging onto him, as if never wanted to let him go. And he didn't want her to.

* * *

_After school:_

"No, no no!" Ayumi-chan said angrily. "I won't let her join our Shounen Tantei!"

"But why?" The boys protested, clearly dismayed.

The little girl huffed and crossed her arms. "She must have something to qualify herself to be one of us. Genta-kun is strong. Mitsuhiko is fast. Conan-kun is smart. Ai-chan is cool. I am the leader. So what can she do?" She ended that with a finger pointing accusingly at Ran.

Ran was taken aback. Looked like this was a little bit harder than she thought. Nonetheless, Ayumi's reaction to her presence disturbed her, and Ran couldn't help the hurt, upset feelings that etched themselves across her face. Shinichi flinched.

"Ayumi-chan…" He stepped forward, reaching out a hand but Ayumi-chan jerked away.

"I'm going home!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "Don't follow me!"

She turned around and broke into a run as quickly as her legs could carry.

The others watched her go in stunned, baffled silence.

Then, barely a few minutes later, a very loud, very angry, "Get out of my way!" shattered the uncomfortable stillness.

All four heads snapped up, and they gasped in horror when they saw a man brandishing a wicked-looking knife as he rushed to their direction. Sirens wailed in the distance, and the faint shouts of "Don't let him get away!" Satou-keiji's, followed by Takagi-keiji's, "Stop him!" followed shortly after.

And the knife-wielding man was heading straight at Ayumi-chan, who stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed with fear.

"Ayumi-chan!"

Without thinking. Ran yanked her hairband from her hair, activated it into boomerang, aimed it at the knife hand, and let it fly. Even as the boomerang swiftly cut through the air towards the target, Ran was already running towards the stricken leader of the Shounen Tantei.

Shoving Ayumi-chan behind her, Ran raised her hand just in time to catch her boomerang in mid-air. The man was muttering a string of profanities as he shook his now-weaponless hand in pain. Glaring spitefully at the girls before him, he growled, "You little brats!" and reached for them with a feral, incensed gleam in his eyes and in his twisted, deranged grin.

Ran felt the motion before she noticed an empowered soccer ball rocketed to the man's midsection. It hit him hard enough Ran could hear air rushing out of him in a whoosh, and the man toppled backwards without another sound, down for the count.

"Ayumi-chan!"

The rest of the Shounen Tantei had finally caught up to them, and they began talking all at once.

"Ayumi-chan, are you alright?" Mitsuhiko.

"Sugoi, Irene-chan! You actually have a boom… boom… boomer…" Genta-kun struggled to find the correct word for the item that Ran had used.

"Boomerang," Mitsuhiko, being the smart one, finished for him primly.

Ignoring the boys, Shinichi approached her and Ayumi-chan. His face was creased in subtle worry and concern. "Are both of you okay? Are you hurt?"

Before either could reply, they were interrupted by the arrival of Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji, who quickly apprehended the fallen man and were just about to haul him away when they realized the presence of the Shounen Tantei. The two police detectives stared at the very much younger so-called detectives for a good long moment, blinking in confusion.

Until they saw a flattened soccer ball, the knife laying a few feet away, and the unconscious criminal, it was then another realization hit.

They looked meaningfully at Shinichi, and an understanding passed between them. They were among those few who knew who Conan-kun really was, afterall.

"Thank you, Conan-kun," Satou-keiji said warmly. Takagi-keiji seconded that with a slight nod.

But Shinichi only shook his head and said with a smile, "Not just me, Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji. Irene-chan helped, too!"

When they looked over to her, Ran suddenly realized that they both knew who she was. She managed a bashful smile. "It's nothing, really. Ayumi-chan was in danger, and I had to do something to save her."

The police detectives frowned, giving them a quick once-over. "None of you is hurt, right?" Takagi-keiji asked. When Ran and Ayumi-chan shook their heads, he heaved a sigh of relief. "That is great to know. Everyone, stay safe, okay?"

As if by an unspoken agreement, both of them turned and left, with the criminal in tow to the waiting police car.

Ayumi-chan turned to look at Ran, regret and remorse clearly visible on her young face. "Irene-chan, I'm sorry. I was very rude to you today. But you didn't do anything to me, and you even saved me from the bad guy. I'm sorry to be such a meanie."

"Ayumi-chan, it's alright," she tried to placate the other girl, but Ayumi-chan was having none of it.

"I was so jealous of you, Irene-chan!" Ayumi-chan blurted. "You make Conan-kun so happy, and I have never seen him so happy before! He is always sad and lonely and uncomfortable around us, even when he tries not to show it. But when you come, he is just so happy. He really likes you, he really does. I am just being so silly. I'm so sorry."

"Ayumi-chan…" Ran tried again, only to stop when Ayumi-chan flashed a bright smile and held out a hand.

"Let's start all over again, okay?" Her eyes twinkled merrily. "My name is Yoshida Ayumi. Pleased to meet you!"

Ran smiled as she grasped the waiting hand. "My name is Tomori Irene. Pleased to meet you, too!"

Ayumi-chan gripped her hand tighter, grinning. It was only then Ran realized that Ayumi-chan was pressing something into her palm. The Detective Boys' badge. "Irene-chan, welcome to the Shounen Tantei!"

Mitsuhiko and Genta, upon hearing this, cheered and whooped in joy. Ayumi released her hand and winked. "See you tomorrow, Irene-chan!" She then gave a cheerful wave and ran off. The boys stuttered a startled, 'Hey, Ayumi-chan, where are you going? Wait for us!" before running after her.

"Well," Shinichi drawled after awhile. "That went well."

Ran smirked at him. "See? I told you that there is nothing to worry about!"

"There are still plenty to be worried about," Shinichi corrected her gently. "The change from an adult to a child does not only affect you physically, but also your perception. Your brain thinks you can do it, but soon you'll realize that your body can't."

Ran just stared at him blankly.

Shinichi smiled and reached for her hand. "You will come to understand what I mean, Ran. It will be very confusing, at times, even difficult and frustrating and awkward, but I will always, always be with you to help you through, so everything will be alright. That, you don't have to worry."

"It will be," Ran agreed, "And I am not worried, because I have you."

And it was true. The fears of tomorrow didn't faze her. Come what may, she would face them all.

All in the name of love. For Shinichi.

-To be Continued-

* * *

Yay! Finally it's done! I'm so happy to be able to complete it before I fly off to Bangkok mid next-week for 5D4N. ^^

I don't want to keep you waiting for so long. I feel bad if I keep others waiting, and I don't like to keep others waiting.

Especially for fanfiction, I know what it is like to wait for a story to be continued, so I am doing the best I can not to disappoint.

I hope you had enjoyed the ride!

Thank you so much for reading, and your continuous support! Wonder where I will be without you guys… ^^

See you again in another chapter!


End file.
